


All's Fair in Love and Exy

by Kandreilhours



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: (sort of?), Andrew is soft during sex, Andrew is the Mom Friend, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Let Andrew Minyard say Baby 2020, Loving boyfriends, M/M, NSFW, Nicky Hemmick (mentioned) - Freeform, OOC, Overuse of Baby with other terms of endearment sprinkled in, Pet Names, Rimming, Sex Toys, Soft Andrew Minyard, Talking About Scars, They love eachother okay?, This Is Incredibly Self Indulgent, Threesome, insecure Neil, nicky puts his foot in his mouth for the sake of plot, you can fight me about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandreilhours/pseuds/Kandreilhours
Summary: "He knew he was objectively ugly and horrifying."An opposing team member comments on Neil's physical appearance during a game. Normally he'd shake it off but between Andrew and Kevin being busy with their pro teams and Neil being busy with school and the Foxes, Neil spirals. Luckily, his boys know how to put him together again.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 9
Kudos: 320





	All's Fair in Love and Exy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic in a long time and also my first for this fandom (and my first smut) so let me know what you think!

There was a whistle from behind him. 

Neil was a couple of feet from the opposing goal, knowing that Robin would smack the ball towards him as soon as it was free. He anxiously watched his defense block the ball, and though he had struggled with the newer starting line at the beginning of the season, he was beginning to trust them to hold their own on the court. The other team's defenseman stood closeby trying to throw him off or distract him, but he was nothing more than a fly buzzing in Neil’s ear. Only two people in this world could take his attention away from exy and this sophomore was not one of them.

He smirked and looked Neil up and down, “You’re not ignoring me are you, Josten?”

Neil didn’t bother with a response and out of the corner of his eye he could see the backliner getting irritated

He huffed, “Wow. I’ve heard a lot of things about you, you know, but you being shy wasn’t one of them. You’re all anyone’s been talking about for the last five years and I gotta say...I kind of expected someone...different. At least I know one rumor is false. No way Day is fucking you.”

He shouldn’t take the bait. 

“Fuck you,” he snapped.

The backliner shrugged, “You’re just not really my type, you know?”

Neil rolled his eyes, “We get it. You’re straight and homophobic. I don’t really care if you want to fuck me or not.”

“No, well, I guess there is that too. I just meant that if I was going to fuck a dude and ruin my professional exy career and reputation, I’d at least pick someone hot.”

Neil let that roll around in his brain for a moment. There was a second where the ball broke free and was passed up to his dealer and he started moving without thinking and before he knew it the ball was in his net and he was smashing it into the goal. The goal lit up red and Neil felt warmth flood his body. _This right here is why Kevin fucks me,_ Neil couldn’t help but think. Not that he’d say that out loud. 

He felt pretty good as they lined back up at center court. There was a struggle for the ball but it ultimately ended up back towards their goal and Neil was stuck waiting again.

The backliner stopped even closer to him than last time and seemed to be grinding his teeth, “I just mean that Keving Day is, like, an 11 and so far he’s only dated 9s and 10s that we know of. Weird that all of a sudden he’s dating a 5... and that’s being generous.”

Neil frowned, “So basically your idea of trash talk is just calling me ugly?”

He shook his head, “No, not at all. You were actually pretty cute, you know, before. I’ve seen the pictures and you were actually decently attractive. And I mean, Day’s got the body, the face, and the fame so I guess I don’t know why he’d settle for you of all people... I even sort of understand those rumors about him and Minyard. The dude’s a psychopath, but at least he’s reasonably sexy. To me, you just look, well, disgusting with all those scars. But what do I know,” he shrugged, “Maybe you’re, like, really funny.”

The ball was slammed up court just then, and Neil was so distracted that the backliner reacted faster than him and managed to send it right back to his strikers who then scored a goal. The Foxes were shocked, but still up by several points so they called for him to shake it off.

Neil shook himself and lined back up. He refocused on the game and let the backliner’s words slide to the back of his mind.

Neil really tried not to let that backliner’s words get to him. He knew that he had just been trying to throw him off his game. It was hard, though.

Neil had struggled with his mental health for so long and his relationship with his body was already shit. He was just learning how to be a real person and how to take care of himself. And he was better now than he’d ever been. He’d been speaking to Bee after a long time of being begged by Andrew, Kevin, and Wymack and he had two amazing boyfriends who obviously loved him. Not to mention that Andrew had always preferred to see his scars rather than not so Neil hadn’t had to worry about his body for a while now and even when he had worried, it had never been about him being attractive.

It never really occurred to him that it was something to worry about. He had never been in a relationship in his entire life before Kevin and Andrew and he didn’t really understand normal sexual attraction anyway, so he had had no reason to think about it. And, sure, recently they’d been intimate less than ever before. It wasn’t anyone’s fault. Andrew and Kevin had both already graduated and moved on to pro exy teams. They met up when they could, but all three of them had busy schedules.

But, now that he was really looking for the first time in his life, he realized that that Backliner had been kind of right. He’d had a couple of stressful weeks trying to get his Foxes ready for the spring, plus his fall finals were coming up and he had to submit his last draft of his senior thesis. He hadn’t been keeping up with his boys like he usually did and their contact had been limited to some brief one-word texts from Andrew and a few long-winded rants from Kevin and those had been weeks ago.

And now, he was distracted even more because he knew. He knew he was objectively ugly and horrifying.

He even started spotting a few stretch marks on his hips when he was examining himself in the mirror. They were faint and probably caused by going from malnourished to healthy, but they were another mark on his body that he had no control over. 

And Neil still didn’t have time or energy to talk to Andrew or Kevin. He was working with the freshman and some of the others every night to get them where they needed to be and on top of his schoolwork... He just couldn’t.

He was self-aware enough to know he was spiraling and that he should probably call Betsy or talk to his boyfriends or both but, his anxiety stopped him from picking up the phone. Part of him was afraid he’d explain the situation and they would say that that backliner had been right. Neil was disgusting and actually, they weren’t attracted to him.

So he stopped reaching out at all.

It was almost criminally easy. Andrew was busy up in New York and Kevin in Texas and both of them had qualified for the USA team so he was sure they were losing track of how often he did or didn’t call. And if they had noticed his disappearance they probably chalked it up to a busy schedule.

Running had always been easy until it wasn’t. Andrew and Kevin and his Foxes had made it almost impossible to run and he was grateful. This, however, was a different kind of running. It was almost a relief to slip back into it. He hadn’t thought it was something he missed, but he couldn’t help but be proud when he managed to stay undetected for so long. He hadn’t lost his touch after all.

Andrew visited the week before finals. He hadn’t said anything as far as Neil could remember, but the goalie was sitting on his windowsill smoking when he got back from class. It was such a familiar sight that it was like he’d never even been gone. “Junkie”, he tossed out the brief greeting. 

Neil sat down at his desk and started working through his study guide for his math final. Andrew watched him calmly for a moment before he hopped down and approached the desk. He leaned down to kiss the top of Neil’s head, “Feels like we haven’t spoken in a while.”

Neil hummed, “Yeah, it’s been crazy. How’s the new team, Drew?”

Andrew leaned against the desk in front of him and started running his hands gently through Neil’s curls, “They’re annoying but they’ll do. I’ve been busy too. And Kevin. The end of the semester is soon.”

Neil shrugged and answered the question he knew was there, “I’m okay. We’ve got some important games coming up and they’ll be hard but I’m confident we can make it to the spring. I have four finals next week and my next draft for my thesis is due and my advisor has been a tough critic.”

“Poor baby,” Andrew drawled, “ I brought you strawberries.”

Neil frowned, “I already ate.” He didn’t think he could handle Andrew’s mother hen tendencies right now. Especially not when he’d been neglecting to take care of himself for so long.

Andrew moved to the kitchen, “Look at you, answering questions that nobody asked,” he deadpanned, “They’re your favorite.”

“Thanks, but I’m fine. I don’t want any,” Neil tried to reassure him but Andrew turned to examine him and Neil had to look away. His scars started to itch under the scrutiny. 

“Are we fighting?” Andrew asked, “I don’t think we are, but maybe I forgot.”

Neil rolled his eyes, “No, we’re not fighting.”

Andrew narrowed his eyes, “Well, then have a goddamn snack and relax.”

Neil sighed, wishing Andrew would stop looking at him, “I’ll have some as a reward when I finish this study guide, okay?” Andrew still looked suspicious so Neil sighed and held out his arms, “Kiss?”

It’d been a long time since they’d seen each other and it had obviously been difficult for both of them since Andrew gave in easily, sliding into Neil’s lap and kissing him firmly. Neil sighed and melted into the kiss, letting Andrew take the lead.

When the blonde pulled back his lips were twitching upwards in the smallest hint of a smile, “Don’t look at me like that,” Andrew reached his hands up to brush his thumbs gently under Neil’s heavily lidded eyes.

Neil leaned into the touch, “Look at you like what?”

Andrew rolled his eyes and kissed Neil’s nose, “I was thinking we could head up to Columbia this weekend. I know you have a lot going on this close to finals, but I figured you can destress away from everything and I can motivate you to get some studying done.”

Neil wanted to say yes so bad. Wanted to say fuck studying and just spend the whole weekend in Andrew’s bed. But he knew that he’d never be able to hide how bad he was feeling if he was alone with Andrew all weekend. Suddenly Andrew’s hands on his face stopped being comforting. 

Neil buried his face in Andrew’s neck, “I don’t know, Drew. I’m really busy and really stressed and I don’t want to get distracted so close to my exams.”

Andrew combed through his hair, “I think it’ll be good for you.”

Neil shook his head, “I’m not gonna be able to focus. I can barely focus with you here. I wouldn’t be able to get anything done at the house.”

Andrew pulled back with a frown, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Neil shrugged, “Kevin’s gonna be home soon too, right? So I’ll finish my exams and join you guys next weekend. Then we’ll have all Christmas break to spend together and I won’t have to worry the whole time.”

  
  


Neil knew he couldn’t avoid his boyfriends this weekend. He’d been able to push his insecurities to the side during his exams, but now that they were over it was all he could think about. They’d spent so much time away from him, maybe his scar would be too much. 

When he finished packing, he sat on his bed to scroll through his phone, pushing back the inevitable. He skipped over the few messages from his boyfriends indicating that Kevin had arrived safely and that they were waiting for him. He had a few texts from Nicky that looked slightly overdramatic so he focused his energy on going through those. 

The first text in the thread had been sent just before Neil’s last exam. It was a picture of some trashy gossip magazine and on the front cover was Kevin, sitting at lunch with a pretty girl and smiling. And not just any smile. It was Kevin’s actual smile. For press photos, he usually plastered on a sickly sweet smile that had fans swooning. His real smile was smaller and fonder and a little uneven. And there it was on the front cover right next to the headline, “Kevin Day and Mystery Woman Caught On Cozy Lunch Date.”

Nicky’s next few texts were, “haha trouble in paradise??”, “jkjk but actually tho”, “Neil??? PLS TELL ME KEV IS STILL YALLS MANS”, and several following the same pattern.

Neil frowned down at his phone. Of course Kevin was still theirs. He was an hour away in Columbia, so he had to still be theirs. Unless he had been waiting to break up with them face to face? Because even Neil could admit that the girl in the photo was gorgeous. And any scars she had weren’t visible to the camera even while wearing a cropped shirt.

Neil was reluctant to drive all the way down to Columbia if Kevin was just going to break up with him but he also hated his phone and didn’t want to have a conversation like this through text or facetime. His feet dragged on his way out of the building and down to his car. He took the long way to Columbia hoping to clear his head but instead managed to convince himself that once Kevin left, Andrew would too and that Neil would have to turn right back around and spend his Christmas alone for the first time in five years. 

The Maserati was in the driveway and usually, Neil would park on the street as not to block it in, but figuring he wasn’t going to be here long he went ahead and parked behind it. 

The house was quiet when he unlocked the door and stepped inside. He only took a second to savor it before venturing further inside. Kevin was sitting curled up on the couch watching a history documentary with the volume low enough that Neil could hear Andrew moving around in the kitchen. He could smell something vaguely garlicky in the air and his mouth would be watering if not for the knots in his stomach. 

It took a minute or two for Kevin to finally notice he was there and he immediately perked up. He stood with a grin and took a few steps in Neil’s direction. Against his wishes, his body stumbled a step back causing Kevin to freeze. Neil didn’t want to be soothed by Kevin’s touch if it was the last time he’d get to have it. 

Kevin’s grin quickly turned into a frown, “Baby?” He asked softly, “Are you okay?”

Andrew came into the room then. Neil wasn’t sure if he had heard Kevin’s quiet voice all the way from the kitchen or if he’d come into the room for something else but Neil was sure he clocked the mood of the room as soon as he’d entered. 

It was uncommon for Neil and Kevin not to be tangled together the second they were both in the same room and even more odd was the fact that Neil’s duffle was held in front of his body almost like a shield. 

Neil’s phone chimes, causing him and Kevin both to flinch. Neil dragged his phone out of his pocket to see a text from Nicky 

_Hey I’m realizing that those texts were probably insensitive and I just want to make sure you’re not reading too much into them. I really was joking, Neil._

Neil ignored this and scrolled up to the picture holding his phone out to Kevin and looking away as the older man took it. It was silent for a few more moments before Neilnslid his gaze over to Kevin who was staring blankly at the phone. He took a deep breath and clutched his duffle tighter, “Nicky wanted to know if you’re breaking up with us.” He said simply. His voice didn’t shake but he wasn’t sure he’d kept his tone as casual as he’d meant to. 

Kevin’s eyes slid slowly up from the screen to stare blankly at Neil, “What did you tell him?” Neil hated this. Wishes Kevin laugh at the possibility or yell or even confirm that Nicky was right so they could not be doing this anymore. 

Neil shrugged, “I didn’t tell him anything. I didn’t know what to say.”

Finally, Kevin’s anger broke through just slightly, “You didn’t? Why wouldn’t you know what to say to that?”

Neil shrugged again but didn’t respond. He found it more and more difficult to look Kevin in his face so he dropped his gaze down to the carpet.

“Neil,” Kevin snapped. 

Neil sneered, “She’s pretty.” 

Kevin huffed out a humorless laugh, “and a fucking lesbian. I told you about Cara? My neighbor?”

Neil froze for a second. Kevin _had_ told Neil about Cara. He’d been glad at the time that Kevin was making friends. How had he forgotten?

“And anyway,” Kevin locked Neil’s phone and tossed it back onto the couch, “even if she wasn’t I still wouldn’t be breaking up with you. I thought I’d made it clear what I wanted.”

Neil shrugged again and finally, Andrew spoke, “Stop shrugging. Say what you have to say.”

Neil glared over at him, “I don’t know what to say. You’ve both met more people since you made that decision. If you don’t want me anymore, I get it-“

“Shut up,” Andrew warned. 

“You told me to say something.”

Andrew crosses his arms, “I didn’t realize you were going to say something stupid.”

Neil rolled his eyes, “It’s not stupid. I realize that I’m not the most attractive guy out there so I’m just saying I’d get it if you found someone else.”

“Where is this coming from? Since when do you care about how you look?” Kevin’s face had switched from anger to concern in a matter of seconds. 

Neil let out an angry rush of breath, “I don’t. I don’t care what I look like. But I figured you might. You two are the ones who have to look at me and I’m not dumb enough to not to realize I’m ugly.”

Kevin jumped back like Neil had swung at him, “Neil, you’re not-“

“Don’t,” Neil snapped, “we all know my scars are disgusting. Let’s not start lying to each other now.”

Andrew and Kevin were both staring at him with shock clear on their faces. Kevin opened and closed his mouth several times before he moved forward, yanked Neil’s bag out of his hand, and tossed it across the room. Neil didn’t even have time to get a complaint out before Kevin’s arms were around him. Neil almost wanted to tug out of his grip but he’d had a long and difficult couple of weeks and he’d wanted this for too long to give it up. 

They stood quietly for a long moment before Neil felt Andrew’s hand, steady and warm, at the back of his neck, “Names,” he said. 

Neil frowned into Kevin’s chest, “What?”

“You’re going to give me the names of whatever dumbasses put those words in your mouth,” Andrew’s voice was quiet and slow. 

Neil scoffed, “You’re not going to kill someone just because they said I’m ugly.”

“I am,” Andrew assured him, “and I’m going to make it slow and painful.”

“It’s not like they were wrong,” Neil mumbled. 

Kevin squeezed, “Baby. Yes, they were wrong. You’re gorgeous.”

“My scars,” Neil argued.

Andrew scoffed, “All three of us have scars, Neil.”

Neil pulled back to frown at Andrew, “It’s not the same. First of all, your scars aren’t literally all over your bodies and they’re not particularly bumpy or red or gross looking. Second of all, you know that I don’t feel attraction the same way as you two do. I love you so I’m always gonna think you’re attractive. But you feel attraction based on looks right? And I look terrible.”

"If you think that we are not attracted to you because of your scars, you haven't been paying attention," Andrew accused, "Do not put the words of a stranger in our mouths."

Kevin places his hands on either side of Neil’s face, forcing him to look at Kevin as he spoke, “Neil, we love you. We’re attracted to you. We’re not toning to leave you. I need you to believe that.”

Neil wanted to believe him so badly and Kevin’s face looked so sincere that he let himself. He nodded and that was all it took for Kevin’s smile to return. He ducked down to press a smattering of kisses to Neil’s face before pressing firmly against his mouth. 

Neil melted under the attention and Andrew huffed, “I’m going to go finish dinner. If I hear any more self-deprecating comments out of either one of you I won’t let you come tonight.”

Kevin and Neil both shuttered at this and Andrew kissed them bruh softly before turning and heading back into the kitchen. 

Kevin wrapped his arms tightly around Neil once again and walked him towards the couch. He pushed Neil down so he was laying on his back and climbed on top of him. Once Neil’s entire body was covered in Kevin, the older man buried his face in Neil’s neck. Kevin took a deep breath and on the exhale all the tension left his body.

Kevin was so heavy on top of him Neil couldn’t move. Not that he had any desire to do so. In fact, being pinned down and surrounded by his boyfriend was oddly calming. Neil’s fingers moved under Kevin’s shirt to rest on bare hips and rubbed the warm skin there to soothe them both.

“I’m sorry,” Neil muttered, squeezing Kevin’s hips. 

Neil felt Kevin frown against his neck, “For what, baby?”

“For letting my insecurities get the better of me and jumping to conclusions. For being so much work.”

Kevin bit lightly on his neck, “None of that. Taking care of you will never be work.

They sat there quietly, nothing but the sounds of Andrew’s socked feet against the linoleum. It was nice just being together but it wasn’t long before Kevin started sucking kisses on his neck, jaw, and any other place he could reach. It felt amazing and it had been so long since Neil had any action that he couldn’t help the quiet moan that escaped his lips.

He felt Kevin’s teeth against his jaw for a brief second as he smiled and then bit down. He soothed the bite with his tongue and Neil melted. Kevin trailed up to suck behind his ear and when Neil started whining he pulled off long enough to whisper, low and gravelly, “Better be quiet, Pretty Boy, or Andrew will make us stop.”

Neil bit his lip to muffle a groan and hitched his hips up into Kevin. Kevin chuckled and continued to lavish Neil’s sensitive neck. Neil’s hands moved from Kevin’s waist back towards his ass. He shoved his hands under the elastic of his sweats to get his hands on Kevin’s ass and knead his fingers into the ample flesh there. This encouraged Kevin to suck and bite harder, leaving Neil a wreck.

They were interrupted by the clearing of a throat.

Kevin groaned and detached his mouth from Neil’s skin so he could drop his forehead to Neil’s shoulder. Neil lifted his head to peek around Kevin and found Andrew looking unimpressed, “I did not leave you here to dry hump each other like a pair of teenagers.”

“Kevin started it,” Neil whined. He could still feel Kevin’s cock pressed into his hip and he wanted nothing more than to get off.

Andrew pointed to the small table off of the kitchen, “Get in here and eat your dinner. And you better finish your plate or you won’t be finishing at all tonight.”

Kevin stood and instead of heading to the table, he picked Neil up until the younger man had his legs wrapped around Kevin’s hips. Neil rested his cheek against Kevin’s shoulder and let himself be carried the short distance to the table.

“He is not a baby.” Andrew’s voice had just a hint of amusement.

Kevin set Neil down in his chair and kissed the top of his head, “Yes he is.”

Andrew rolled his eyes as he sat down, “Shut up and eat.”

The atmosphere of the room changed the second dinner was cleaned up. Neil shivered because he knew that the sex was going to be _good_ tonight. Andrew ran his hand through Neil’s hair, “Listen very carefully. Go get in the shower. Be very thorough. When you’re finished I want you on the bed on your hands and knees, ass facing the door. No touching.”

“Yes, sir,” Neil said, cheeky grin finding this way into his face. 

Andrew kissed his cheek, “Color?”

Neil shivered, “Green, Drew.”

“Then go,” Andrew dismissed him and he practically flew to the bathroom.

Part of him was tempted to rush his shower, but Andrew had asked him to be thorough so he took his time. Showering with Kevin’s soap made the whole room smell like his boyfriend and the experience was so heady he couldn’t help but get hard. Once he was clean he stepped out of the shower. He made sure to brush his teeth and tried not to think about his soaking wet mop of curls. He dried it as best he could with a random t-shirt he found but he knew it would be a while until it actually dried.

He returned to the bedroom and hopped up on the bed in the position Andrew had asked him to be in. Suction cupped to the headboard was a short, fat dildo that definitely had not been there when Neil had passed through on his way to the bathroom. Neil took it as the invitation it was and shuffled forward on his knees until he could take the fake cock down until his nose touched the headboard. It wasn’t so long that it pushed down his throat and made him choke, but it was wide enough that he knew his jaw would be aching by the time they were finished. 

Just his position on the bed and the dildo in his mouth had him halfway to floating. It had been so long since he’d been intimate with either of his boyfriends in any way let alone with both of them like this. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been kneeling there before he heard the door open.

The hand that ran up his back was soft but still made him jump a little in surprise. He quickly melted into the touch and hummed happily around the dildo. There was a little tsk noise that definitely belonged to Andrew, “See I told you, Kev. A boy like Neil needs something productive to do with his mouth if he wants to be good. Isn’t that right, baby?”

Neil hummed again and was rewarded with Andrew’s hand in his damp hair. His body lit up at the touch.

“God he’s gorgeous,” Kevin’s deep voice rumbled from somewhere behind him.

Neil whined and Andrew tsked at him again, “Why don’t you take that thing out of your mouth and tell me what you need?”

He pulled his mouth off the toy and shivered. Somehow the feeling of it sliding out of his mouth was just as good as the feeling of it sliding in. He was already a little breathless for no good reason and it took him a slow minute to find words, “Touch me, Drew?”

Andrew tilted his head, “Those are good manners, pretty boy, but I’m already touching you,” he yanked a little at Neil’s hair, “Want to try that again?”

Neil was already growing frustrated with himself as he struggled to say the right thing, “Andrew,” he begged again, “Andrew, I need- I can’t-I can’t- I-”

“Shh,” Andrew tugged his hair again, “You know I’m gonna give you everything you need so I don’t know why you’re getting so worked up. Go ahead and fill that pretty mouth up again so you don’t have to worry about talking.”

Neil felt relief spill down his shoulders as he sunk back down on the dildo. Andrew continued to pet his hair and shoulders with warm hands and Neil only vaguely heard him giving Kevin orders to strip as his brain started to go fuzzy. He had the brief thought that he wanted to see Kevin but he knew that it was easier to let Andrew handle things.

Neil jolted as hands started to knead his ass. He whined and wiggled his ass which earned him a light smack and a tug to his hair both of which went straight to his cock. His breath hitched when he felt his ass cheeks being spread and the unmistakable feel of someone spitting right on his hole.

He could feel Kevin’s eyes watching as the glob of spit traveled from his asshole down his ballsack. Kevin’s hand went up to gently cradle Neil’s balls. He rolled them slightly in his hand to spread the spit before letting them go to keep holding Neil open. Neil wanted to whine impatiently but he held back and was soon rewarded with Kevin’s hot tongue exactly where he needed it.

Kevin is the most enthusiastic ass eater that Neil had ever met (though he was willing to admit he only knew two intimately). Kevin has mentioned that not all of his past partners had been willing to do it at all and the ones that did were usually indifferent about the process. 

Neil knew, however, that Kevin actually got off on it. Neil wasn’t sure exactly what about it set him off, but if he was worked up enough Kevin can and has come hands-free just from eating ass. And even if he didn’t come, it always left him harder than diamonds which was ideal because being eaten out left Neil in desperate need of a cock in his ass.

Eventually, Neil noticed that Andrew was talking to him. Over Neil’s muffled moans, Andrew was pressing compliment after compliment into Neil’s temple. He was calling Neil beautiful, and sexy, and perfect. It was the last straw for Neil and he quickly sunk that last inch into subspace. 

He knew that his eyes were drooping and that he was drooling an obscene amount around the toy as he floated. Andrew let out a quietly pleased laugh and kissed his temple, “There it is, baby. I knew you could do it. I knew you could get to your pretty boy space for me. I can’t believe how good you are, baby.”

Neil felt his eyes start to water so he whined. Andrew nodded sympathetically, “I know, baby. It’s a lot, isn’t it? Kevin is making you feel so good, I know.” He smiled against Neil’s skin, “Why don’t you be a good boy and cum then, hm? Can you come for me, Neil?”

Neil came violently a second later. He was shocked as he hadn’t realized he’d been so close to the edge. He shook and Kevin continued to lick him softly through his orgasm. As he relaxed he tapped the bed pleadingly.

Andrew nodded, “Go on then, tell me, baby.”

Neil dragged his mouth off of his toy and turned towards Andrew with a whine, “Kiss, Drew?”

Andrew smiled, “A kiss? Well, I think you’ve more than earned it, honey.” He leaned in to kiss Neil who sighed happily against his lips. He pulled back and kissed his nose, “I’m going to have Kevin fuck you next. What’s your color, lovely?”

“Green,” Neil smiled dopily, “You gonna fuck me too, Drew?” he slurred.

Andrew laughed, “Of course I am. I am waiting until Kevin fills you up and then I’m going to fill you up. You know I love sloppy seconds and I know you can handle two more orgasms.”

Neil nodded, “Yes. Can I have a plug after, Drew? Wanna keep you in me.”

Andrew smirked, “One step ahead of you. Now how about we let Kevin fuck you already? He’s being very patient back there.”

Kevin whined quietly at the mention of his name so Neil sunk back down on his toy and shook his ass teasingly. Andrew sighed a little, “Are you still a yes, sweetheart?”

Kevin quickly said yes, letting Andrew know he was green before Andrew nodded, “Go ahead and fuck our boy, then. Do not cum until he does.”

He didn’t waste any time kneeling on the bed behind Neil. He quickly stretched him with a couple of fingers, knowing that his cock was too big to go without, even with Neil loose from his shower, rimming, and first orgasm. Kevin slathered his cock in an obscene amount of lube before lining up the head of his cock.

In Neil’s opinion, the head of Kevin’s cock was the best part. He loved all parts of Kevin, but the head of his cock was massive and stupid sensitive so he always started by slowly inching just his head in and out of Neil’s hole, letting it catch on the rim in a way that always had Neil’s legs shaking, this time being no exception.

Neil couldn’t help but work his tongue on the bottom of the dildo in his mouth to soothe himself as Kevin drove him crazy. His whole body felt shuddery and electrified in anticipation. Kevin had one hand at the base of his cock and the other holding Neil’s ass cheek open to watch Neil’s hole stretch around him.

Once Neil had started to cry out of sheer frustration Andrew tsked, “Stop teasing him. Don’t you think our pretty boy has earned your cock?”

And that was all it took to have Kevin’s wet cock sliding home in one thrust. Neil cried out against his toy and he felt his toes curl. Neil expected him to start right off the bat with hard, punishing strokes, but instead, he draped himself over Neil’s back, one hand on the headboard next to Neil’s head and the other on his hip as he fucked into him slow and deep.

Neil felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. Every jab of Kevin’s cock into his prostate punched a moan out of him and every slow drag of his cock lit Neil’s nerves on fire. 

The way that Kevin surrounded him completely like he had on the couch earlier mixed with his jagged moans in Neil’s ear had him teetering so close to the edge so fast that he was dizzy. 

Andrew tugged sharply until both of them were leaning back enough that the dildo fell out of Neil’s mouth, “Breathe, baby. Breathe. I know. It’s okay baby.”

Kevin was still plastered to his back fucking him slow and Neil honestly hadn’t noticed how bad he was crying until Andrew had pulled him off the dildo. His breathing was wonky and wet and now that his mouth was empty he couldn’t help but beg and moan. 

“Y-yeah, Kev, fuuuck, just like that, baby,” he whined and started grinding back to meet Kevin’s thrusts. 

Kevin growled as he pulled out and flipped Neil over. He landed with his head in Andrew’s lap and Kevin towering over him. Kevin rested his forehead against Neil’s and looked him in the eyes as he thrust back into him. 

It was so overwhelming in such a good way that there was no chance of Neil holding on. He came with a high pitched shout, eyes rolling back into his head. 

Kevin kept going through his aftershocks and longer after that. Neil felt sensitive and dazed as Kevin continued to fuck into his pliant body. “Kevin,” Neil whimpered, “Need your come, babe, come on ” And that sent Kevin over the edge. 

As soon as he pulled out, Neil reached a hand down so he could plug his hole with his fingers. “C’mon, Drew, your turn.” He whined. 

Andrew stroked his hair and frowned, “Are you, sure baby? That was a lot.”

Neil’s lip wobbled, “Yes, green. Need you.” He started fingering himself shuttering at the feeling of Kevin’s cum slicking the way, “Drew- you don’t wanna?”

Andrew hushed him, “Oh, baby, I want to. I was just making sure you were alright. Kevin looks like he’s about to pass out and he’s only come once.”

Neil blinked over at Kevin and found the man smiling lazily at them. Neil reached out his free hand to squeeze Kevin’s, “I’m okay. Promise. Want your come, Drew. Yes or no?”

Andrew hummed, “Well how am I supposed to say no when you ask so pretty? It’s a yes. Come get in my lap.”

Neil had no idea at what point Andrew lost his clothes but he did question it as he straddled him. Andrew pulled him in close “You are in charge of how much you get and how fast. Take what you can, okay? Make yourself come and you’ll get your reward, baby.”

Neil rubbed his nose against Andrews happily, “‘Kay.” 

He reached back to position Andrew’s cock at his entrance and slowly but steadily lowered himself down until he had Andrew in as deep as he could go. Neil let himself be held chest to chest as he fucked himself on Andrew’s cock. It was slow and syrupy in a way that was usually reserved for morning sex but made Neil shake and moan. 

Andrew kissed him firm and thorough and Neil was so far out of his body he could practically see them fucking from above the bed. Whenever Andrew pulled away from Neil’s mouth so they could breathe, Neil busied himself with nuzzling their faces together or sucking bruises into Andrew’s neck. 

Andrew reached between them to gently stroke Neil’s cock. Neil moaned brokenly at the stimulation and rocked up into the touch. It took him much longer to come this time around, but eventually, he was squirting out a few weak ropes of come and shuttering in Andrew’s lap as the blonde came inside him. 

Kevin was already waiting with a plug and made sure not to let any escape as he filled Neil up. Neil was then shuffled around into Kevin’s arms as Andrew got up. He left and came back a few minutes later clean and with a damp washcloth to clean both Neil and Kevin up before leaving again and taking the sheets and the dildo with him. When he returned this time he had clean sheets, bottles of water, and a few protein bars that Neil was sure Andrew had only bought to appease Kevin. 

Kevin moved to sit on the floor with Neil in his lap so he could feed Neil his snack and make him drink water as Andrew put the fresh sheets on and once they were all fed and watered they tucked themselves into bed with Neil in the middle. He felt warm and happy and safe for the first time in weeks.

He hummed against Kevin’s collarbone, “Thanks. I guess I didn’t realize how stuck in my own head I was.”

Andrew kissed his shoulder at the same time as Kevin kissed the top of his head, “Neil, it’s okay. You don’t have to thank us for taking care of you. No more running, though, okay?” Kevin asked. 

“You promised,” Andrew mumbled against his skin. 

“Okay,” Neil agreed, “I’ll try not to slip again.”

Kevin squeezed him, “You can slip again. You probably will. Just like I’m probably gonna have another anxiety attack someday and Andrew’s gonna have more bad days and we’re all gonna have more nightmares. Next time just let us help you. It’ll be easier for you to get better if you share the work with us.”

Neil smiled, “Okay,” he said again, “Just a heads up, I’m not gonna be able to move for the rest of the weekend.”

Andrew snorted, “I should think not. I did not realize Kevin was gonna fuck your soul out of your body.”

Kevin shrugged, “That’s what happens when you get me all emotional and protective before kinky sex. I just blacked out and when I woke up Neil was full of cum and had snot on his face.”

Neil flushed hot, “Hey!”

“Don’t worry, babe, it was sexy snot,” Kevin assured him. 

“There is no such thing as sexy snot Kevin Day.”

“Hah,” Kevin said. 

Neil bit his chin in retaliation, “Go to sleep and stop tormenting me and I’ll have your dick for breakfast.”

Kevin grinned, “Deal.”

Andrew made a sleepy noise of protest, “No. Waffles for breakfast.”

“Dick as the appetizer then,” Neil conceded, “or fuck it, I’ll just keep your dick in my mouth all day. That thing you do with the head of your cock before you fuck me always make me want your cock in my mouth.”

“Fuck,” Kevin blinked, “You wanna try cock warming? Because I’m so down with that.” Just thought of Neil all pink and floaty between his legs all day was enough to give him a semi. 

Andrew reached over to pinch him, “Sleep,” he muttered, “He’ll still be a cockslut in the morning.”

Neil felt himself blush as he and Kevin settled down to sleep for the night. And, well, it was hard to feel ugly when the two people he loved the most were wrapped around him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Come say hi on Tumblr: softfoxes.tumblr.com


End file.
